Treasuring Love
by ToraTsuin
Summary: [KS] Kagehina week prompts from Tumblr. Dec 7-13
1. Prompts

Prompts (December 7-13)

Day 1: **Iapethus** or **Chronos**

Iapethus

one of Saturn's satellites. It features a bright side composed of ice and a dark side composed of unknown matter Opposites

Chronos

God of time Time/Memories _"Will you remember that I existed, and that I stood next to you here like this?"_

* * *

><p>Day 2: <strong>Mars<strong> or **Aphrodite**

Mars

it is often described as the "Red Planet" because the iron oxide prevalent on its surface gives it a reddish appearance Blush

Aphrodite

Goddess of love, beauty and desire Love _"So, I love you because the entire universe conspired to help me find you."_

* * *

><p>Day 3:<strong> Luna (Moon)<strong> or **Hera**

Luna (Moon)

Earth's only natural satellite. The moon is in synchronous rotation with the Earth Although, it can appear a very bright white, its surface is actually dark Kageyama's day

Hera

Queen of the gods and goddess of marriage, women, childbirth, heirs, kings, and empires Royalty _"For dogs, we kings should have lions, and for cats, tigers. The great benefits a crown."_

* * *

><p>Day 4: <strong>Sun <strong>or **Apollo**

Sun

the start at the center of the Solar System Although, compared the other stars, the Sun is not the brightest star in the Solar System, it is the brightest star in Earth's sky because of its closeness Hinata's day

Apollo

God of music Music _"The true beauty of music is that it connects people. It carries a message, and we, the musicians, are the messengers."_

* * *

><p>Day 5: <strong>Polaris<strong> or **Big Three (Zeus, Poseidon, Hades)**

Polaris

commonly known as the North Star considered the "guiding star" and is described as "always visible" Merry Christmas

Big Three (Zeus, Poseidon, Hades)

Zeus: King and father of gods, the ruler of Mount Olympus and the god of the sky, weather, thunder, lightning, law, order, and justice Poseidon: God of the sea, rivers, floods, droughts, and earthquakes Hades: King of the underworld and the dead, and god of regret Transcend _"So long as I'm here, you're invincible."_

* * *

><p>Day 6: <strong>Uranus<strong> or **Hermes**

Uranus

first discovered planet besides Earth by Sir William Herschel in 1718 First love

Hermes

God of messages, languages, trades and travels Letters Around the world _"So many characters in Japanese, but none could ever describe what I'm feeling for you."_

* * *

><p>Day 7: <strong>Universe<strong>

all of space time and everything that exists therein Free day! Create anything that you want for KageHina!


	2. Iapethus

Kageyama and Hinata, the sun and the moon, black and white, a lemon and a chocolate. So completely opposite, the resident angry grouch and the untamable ball of sunshine, yet fit together like coffee on a groggy school morning. So obviously made for each other, like two pieces of a puzzle, that when they got together, the team blinked before slyly smiling. They never really focused on relationships much, like who would be good together, but with their Tobio and Shouyou, they didn't know how they missed the signs.

Nothing really changed between the two, the silly arguments and challenges still occurred. Honestly, all that happened was calling the other by their first name, sweet cuddles, little whispers, and somehow despite both being idiots, a rise in grades.

Soon into their dating, Tobio found that Shouyou actually had a high intellect. He only didn't show it due to having to care for Natsu. Their mother worked long shifts, so that left Shouyou to pick up Natsu, help her with homework, cook, clean, make Natsu take a bath, entertain her, and that left little time to do his own work. In the morning, Shouyou woke up bright and early to help his sister's unruly hair, efficiently putting bobby pins left the poor boy too tired to pay attention in class, preferring to nap. His only source of relaxation being volleyball, pushing himself to the limits physically instead of mentally. He relished in the frustration of failing, intellectually he had always won when he pushed himself. The prospect of failing excited the boy to unmeasurable heights.

Tobio cared for Natsu when he could, so that Shouyou could catch up in his studies. After all, Tobio knew that as the true opposites they were, Shouyou would catch up faster than he could understand the new topic. Within the first two weeks they began dating, Shouyou managed to catch up in all subjects, earning one of the highest grades in class. After Shouyou caught up, he began tutoring Kageyama, who scowled as the lessons took away from precious couple time.

While Shouyou had the intellect and cooking skills, Tobio surprisingly had better common sense and negotiation skills when he put his mind too it. The moody brunette, when informed by Shouyou, began to nurture his talents. After all, how would they survive on just Shouyou's intellect and subpar observation skills alone? He had to pull his own weight and compliment his partner as the fates demanded. So at Shouyou's suggestion, well it was more of a challenge, Tobio decided to take a debate class. He thrived in that class, maturing through it, as well as the class pulling his grade average up, much to the team's relief.

Despite balancing each other, in the beginning their differences led to bumps in their relationship. They spent the better part of a month determining the other's personality further, finding faults and turn offs. It was an awkward time for both, trying to find the limits, so they wouldn't cross them and offend the other by accident. But in the end everything worked itself out, both Tobio and Shouyou were glad they made it through. After all, it started a beautiful, playful, blind, unconditional love to grow and an make unbreakable connection. Because, as the saying goes, opposites attract.


	3. Mars

Hinata sat at the table, next to Kageyama, doing homework. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi sat on the other side as Takeda-sensei wanted a first year study session since the tournaments were closing in and everyone's grades needed to be able to take a temporary dent. Tsukishima planted insults here and there fueling Kageyama into a familiar rage. The tall blond's own boyfriend, Yamaguchi sighed as he knew trying to stop them never ended well.

Sliding closer to Hinata, Yamaguchi pointed out a math problem, "Hey can you check this for me?"

Humming, Hinata took the paper, glancing at it, before circling some issues and scribbling tips, "Well for one, right here you multiplied wrong, and right here you forgot to bring the positive and negative with the square root"

"Really?" Yamaguchi muttered, analyzing his own homework, "Oh I see it now! Thanks HInata"

Nodding, Hinata grabbed Kageyama's abandoned literature homework, "Tobi, what is this? Did you even read the story?"

Blushing lightly, Kageyama scowled a little, "I skimmed the story"

"Well that's why!" Hinata burst out, "The main character _jumped in front a car to push the girl out of the way! _That's isn't even the right names! And the girl! The little girl felt really guilty and the guy literally shaped her life and she became a doctor to help people survive!"

Tsukishima's snickering brought Hinata's attention on him, declaring, "I have a higher grade than you Tsukishima"

"Well that's cause you cheat moron" Tsukishima sneered, "There is no way with those abysmal grades that you're actually smart'

Hinata tilts his head, that scary stare-that's-almost- a-glare that never fails to make Kageyama nervous slipping onto his face, before resting his angled head on his hand, "Cheating? Abysmal grades? Do you know that child genius from a few years back, the one that had the capacity to go to college at 9, that disappeared?"

Scoffing, Tsukishima nods, "Everyone knows him, but how is that even relevant?"

Kageyama's snickering coupled with Hinata's sly smile and "Who knows?" clued in Tsukiskima that he didn't have all the details.

Yamaguchi's confusion cleared into shock as he exclaimed, "The genius was Hinata Shouyou! It was _you _all along Hinata?!"

As Hinata nodded, Tsukishima snarkily voiced, "Well then how come you failed your classes for a long time?"

"Natsu needed a caretaker!" Hinata chirped filling away his finished homework, "How's that homework?"

Growling Tsukishima packed up, "Let's go Tadashi"

Fumbling, Yamaguchi nods following him out, "Okay Kei. Thanks for the help Hinata"

When both leave, Kageyama stares at his ball o' sunshine boyfriend.

Blinking, Hinata rubs his face, "Is there something on my face?"

"Why did you do that dumbass?"

Sheepishly, Hinata rubs his neck, blushing a light red, "To stop Tsukishima from going too far, and we all know we had dates planned today"

Smiling in understanding, Kageyama grabs Hinata's face, pulling him close, whispering a husky "Thank you" before closing the space between their lips. After all, Hinata's blush was the cutest thing Kageyama knows.

* * *

><p>Not the best piece ever, but you know whateves.<p> 


End file.
